I'M ALREADY THERE
by Piyooo
Summary: "We maybe a thousand miles apart. But i'll be with you...wherever you are." HAEHYUK and Henry Lau, YAOI, ONESHOOT


I'M ALREADY THERE

By Piyooo

Genre : Romance/Family

Rate : T

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and Henry Lau (as Lee Henry)

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, terserah mereka mau jadi milik siapa. Saya cuma pinjam nama.

A/N : Yang '..._italic...' _artinya yg ngomong di line seberang(?) Ngerti ga? Aduuuh, ngerti aja yaa?/dijitak/. Don't bash please, jika ada yg kurang berkenan bisa dibicarakan baik2.

BGM : Westlife - I'm Already There (ff ini terinspirasi dr liriknya, plot nya hampir sama)

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, terlihat seorang _namja _tengah berdiri sendirian di balkon kamar apartemen yg ditempatinya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah _handphone _berwarna putih yang menempel tepat di telinga kanannya. Ia sedang menghubungi orang yang sangat dirindukannya saat ini, _partner _hidupnya.

"Hyuk, katakan lagi!"

'_Aku sudah mengatakannya Hae, berulang kali.'_

"Sekali lagi saja~"

Hae, Lee Donghae, _namja _tadi tersenyum saat mendengar dengusan kesal dari _line _seberang.

'_...'_

"Hyuk?"

'_Aish, aku malu Hae...'_

"_Aigo..._kenapa harus malu, hm? Ayo, cepat katakan!"

'_Ck, arraseo!'_

Donghae tersenyum geli membayangkan wajah di seberang sana yang mungkin tengah mengerucutkan bibir _kissable_nya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. _Aigo_, ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mencium bibir _sexy _itu dan melumatnya kemudian..._Aish, hentikan pikiran pervertmu itu Lee Donghae!, _batinnya.

Tapi pikiran _mesum_ nya langsung buyar seketika saat Donghae mendengar suara lembut di seberang sana mengucapkan kata yang sangat ingin didengarnya saat ini.

'_Saranghae Lee Donghae...'_

"Kkkk..._nado saranghae _Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ini memang kebiasaan anehnya. Ia ingin selalu mendengar ucapan cinta dari Hyukjae. Setiap hari dan berkali-kali.

'_Jangan tertawa! Aish, aku tidak mau mengatakannya lagi. Ini sudah yang ke 101 kalinya hari ini, kau tahu?!'_

"Kau menghitungnya? 101? Seperti _Dalmatians _saja, haha..."

'_Bukan Dalmatians _tapi ikan nemo!'

"Huh?"

'_Abaikan! Hae, kapan kau pul-...hey! Yack, Henry...'_

"Hyuk, _gwaenchana?_"

'_...'_

Donghae cemas. Wajahnya berubah panik. Ada apa dengan Hyukjae? Tadi _partner_ hidupnya itu juga menyebut sebuah nama yang membuatnya semakin cemas.

"kau baik-baik saja, Hyuk? Ada apa dengan Henry?"

'_Ani, gwaenchana...ini...Henry...hey! Aish, henry ingin bicara denganmu.'_

Dan Donghae terpaku saat mendengar suara-suara berisik tepat di telinganya. Suara seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya...

'_Daddy! Hae daddy, kapan daddy pulang eoh?'_

"..."

Donghae mengusap pipinya yang basah. Ya, tiba-tiba saja air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat mendengar suara itu. Suara seorang bocah berumur lima tahun yang sangat dirindukannya. Lee Henry, anaknya. Meski bukan darah dagingnya sendiri tapi ia sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Ia dan Hyukjae mengadopsinya enam bulan setelah mereka menikah di Paris tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia merindukan pasangan hidupnya. Ia merindukan anaknya. Ia sangat merindukan keluarga kecilnya.

'_Hae daddy!'_

Donghae sedikit terkejut dari lamunannya. Ia menghapus air matanya dan mencoba menormalkan suaranya. "Hm, ya Henly _chagi..._ada apa sayang?"

'_Daddy mengacuhkanku! Hae daddy tidak merindukan Henly ya?'_

"_Ani, daddy _mendengarkan Henly. Dan _daddy _sangat merindukan Henly"

'_Henly rindu Hae daddy, hiks...kapan daddy pulang?'_

Donghae terenyuh mendengar ucapan polos putra kecilnya. Dan ia yakin pasti pipi mochi yang sering ia cubit gemas itu telah basah oleh air mata. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Sudah hampir enam bulan ia berada di Kanada. Mengurus bisnisnya yang sempat sedikit kacau beberapa waktu lalu. Biasanya ia dan Hyukjae hanya akan meng-_handle-_nya dari Korea. Toh, ada _hyung_nya-Lee Donghwa-di Kanada sana. Tapi ini berbeda, ada beberapa masalah yang mengharuskannya menanganinya sendiri.

"Sayang, dengarkan _daddy..._"

'_Hiks...daddy...hiks...'_

"_Uljima_ sayang. Jagoan _daddy _tidak boleh _cengeng, arraseo? _Kalau Henly menangis nanti Hyuk _daddy _juga akan menangis. Henly sayang Hyuk _daddy _kan?"

Donghae yakin, saat ini Hyukjae sedang berdiri di belakang Henry sambil menahan air matanya, tidak ingin sampai Henry mengetahuinya menangis. Ia terlalu mengenal seorang Lee Hyukjae.

'_N-ne. Henly sayang Hyuk daddy...hiks...dan Hae daddy juga...'_

"Jadi, jangan menangis _ne?_"

'_N-ne, daddy...'_

"Dengarkan _daddy._ Walaupun saat ini _daddy _tidak bersama Henly dan Hyuk _daddy, _tapi _daddy _akan selalu menjaga kalian dengan do'a agar kalian selalu baik-baik saja di sana, _arrachi?"_

_'Ne, Hae daddy'_

Henry adalah anak yang cerdas, Donghae tahu itu. Ia mudah mengerti jika diberi penjelasan. Dan soal panggilan Henry padanya dan juga Hyukjae, memang ia sendiri yang menyuruhnya. Toh, ia dan Hyukjae sama-sama _namja. _Tak ada yang perlu dipanggil _mommy._

"Nah, sekarang Henly tidur _ne? _Ini sudah terlalu malam sayang."

'_Ne...'_

"_Jaljayo chagiya, saranghae my little prince..._"

'_Nado saranghae, Hae daddy...miss you'_

"_Ne, daddy miss you too._ Berikan telfonnya ke Hyuk _daddy_"

'_Siap kapten!'_

Ia tertawa. Setelahnya Donghae bisa mendengar suara Henry yang berteriak-teriak dan menghilang bersamaan dengan suara Hyukjae yang menyapa indra pendengarannya.

.

.

.

_Namja_ dengan rambut _blonde _itu masih berdiri diam di dekat jendela kamarnya-dan _partner _hidupnya. Jemarinya terlihat berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi tirusnya. Seharusnya ia juga pergi bersama Donghae. Toh, ia juga punya tanggung jawab di perusahaan itu. Tapi, harus ada yang tetap tinggal di Korea. Henry tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri. Bocah lima tahun itu belum lama masuk _kindergarten, _akan sulit baginya beradaptasi lagi dengan suasana baru jika ia ikut dibawa ke Kanada. Jadi, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal menemani putra mereka.

"Hae?"

'_Jika ingin menangis, menangis saja chagiya...'_

Donghae terlalu mengenalnya, percuma saja berbohong. Tapi...

"A-aku tidak menangis. Memangnya kau, dasar _cry baby!_"

...Hyukjae tetap berusaha menyangkalnya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi ternyata, kkkk...

'_Ya ya ya baiklah. Kita sama-sama cengeng. Sudah, jangan dibahas.'_

"..."

'_...'_

Hening. Hanya ada suara gesekan dedaunan yang tertiup angin di halaman depan. Membawanya pada masa lalu. Mengingat perjuangan cintanya dengan Donghae saat mencoba meyakinkan kekuatan cinta keduanya pada dunia. Baginya, cintanya dan Donghae tidak salah. Mereka bukan _gay. They just...love each other. _

_'Hyuk?'_

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hae..."

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk membuang egonya. Apa gunanya _gengsi? _Ia bukan lagi remaja yg bertingkah sok _gengsi _di depan kekasihnya. Ia sudah 28 tahun, begitupun Donghae. Toh, ia memang merindukan pasangan hidupnya itu. Sangat.

'_Aku juga merindukanmu Hyukkie...kau...kalian baik-baik saja kan?'_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hae. Henry juga, mungkin kadang ia rewel menanyakanmu tapi aku masih bisa menanganinya. Jangan khawatir."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, meski Donghae tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hae, bagaimana...keadaan perusahaan? Sudah lebih baik?"

Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan kapan Donghae akan pulang. Tapi Hyukjae tahu dan sadar Donghae di Kanada untuk bekerja. Ia tidak boleh egois, serindu apapun dirinya.

Tapi sepertinya Donghae menyadari maksud tersirat dari pertanyaannya.

'_Perusahaan sudah lebih baik. Aku akan segera pulang, chagiya...'_

"Mm, _n-ne..._"

Pipi Hyukjae merona. Begitu mudahkah Donghae mengetahui maksudnya?. Untunglah Donghae tidak berada di depannya saat ini. Jika iya, sudah pasti ikan _childish _yang sangat dicintainya itu pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan. Hyukjae juga terlalu mengenal seorang Lee Donghae.

_'Mm, Hyuk...happy anniversary.'_

"Huh?"

A-anniversary? Jangan bilang kalau hari ini...

_'Haaaahh, kau pasti lupa, ck.'_

Hyukjae adalah seorang yang pelupa. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal-hal semacam itu. Donghae lah yang selalu ingat setiap moment yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Tapi sungguh, bukan maksudnya untuk tidak mengingatnya. "Aku...Hae, _mianhae..._"

_'Arraseo, gwaenchana. Aku sudah tahu kebiasaanmu...'_

"Hmm, _ne...jeongmal mianhae, _Hae."

_'Gwaenchana. Make a wish, hum?"_

"Aku...hanya ingin seperti ini saja, Hae. Ada kau, aku dan juga Henry kita. Selalu bahagia bersama. Itu saja."

Hyukjae tidak mengharapkan yang muluk-muluk. Cukup dengan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

_'Ne, Hyuk...amien"_

"Happy anniversary, _baby _Hae..."

_'Happy anniversary, Hyukkie chagi..."_

Itu adalah panggilan sayang dari keduanya. Hyukjae bisa mendengar Donghae yang tertawa di seberang sana. Dan secara otomatis bibirnya pun melengkung membentuk satu _gummy smile _yang manis.

_'Kau sedang apa, hyukkie?'_

"Aku? Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang...berbaring saja."

'_Katakanlah.'_

"Huh?"

'_Katakanlah apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan. Katakan saja.'_

Sejujurnya, ia ingin Donghae ada di sini, di sampingnya. Memeluknya erat, mencium bibirnya lembut, menemani tidurnya. Kenyataannya, Hyukjae memang...tidak suka tidur sendirian. Tapi...

"Aku ingin kau hadir di mimpiku malam ini, Hae. Menjagaku dan juga Henry dengan do'a dan cintamu...itu saja."

'_Ne, aku akan hadir dalam mimpimu, menemanimu dalam tidurmu. Do'aku selalu menyertai kalian. Itulah caraku memeluk, menyayangi dan melindungi kalian dari jauh. Saranghae, saranghae my love. Aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua, kau dan Henry kita.'_

"_Nado saranghae, _Hae..._my love."_

_'Matikan lampunya dan tutup matamu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, jaljayo Hyukkie chagi...i miss you'_

"Kkkk..._Jaljayo baby _Hae_, miss you too._"

Hyukjae tertidur dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Ia tahu, jarak tidak akan memisahkan mereka. Mungkin Donghae tidak ada di sampingnya. Tapi ia yakin...cinta Donghae akan selalu bersamanya, dimanapun ia berada.

_We may be a thousand miles apart. But i'll be with you...wherever you are._

_._

_._

_._

END

Ehem, HAPPY EUNHAE DAY! Errr, telat yaaa...ahahhaa gpp deh drpd ga sma sekali, hehe. Aaaaaa, i really love Lee Hyukjae so much. I really love Lee Donghae. I love EUNHAE. Lvoe! Lvoe! Lvoe! XDXD

Absurd. Ini absurd. Huwaaaa...sebenarnya ini sudah jadi dari tanggal 18 kmren. Tapi, saya otak-atik lagi dan malah stuck di tengah jalan. Ughh, ya sudahlah...dibaca aja yaaa, hehe.

"Mereka bukan gay. They just love each other." Itu adalah kata2 dr salah seorang teman saya di twitter. Buat yg ngrasa(dan kalo baca ini) mianhae ga minta ijin dulu, hehe...

Saya sedang terpesona dgn henry :D jd gpp yaaa, henry nyempil(?) diantara mereka, kkkkkk...

Mm, sekalian saya mau tanya. Begini...mm...kalau...2 ff GS saya itu...saya discontinued aka saya hapus...gmna? Jujur, saya...ga da feel sama sekali nulis GS, orz...Ini kesalahan saya, sudah tau ga da feel nulis GS eeh malah nekat nulis. Jeongmal mianhae...#bow

Fyi, saya ga pernah minta review bukan berarti saya ga mengharapkan review kalian. Kalau kalian tau gmana rasanya diberi sesuatu yg diinginkan tanpa harus meminta terlebih dulu itu rasanya sungguh...WOW! Rasanya sangat...happy :D

Saya orangnya memang agak moody, mianhae... :)

Mungkin...saya akan menghapusnya. Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae...#bow

Contact me via twitter at)PikapiyoPp if you wanna...just mention me :)

HAPPY EUNHAE DAY! Real or not real, i don't really care...i just love them...sharing the smile, the laugh and the happiness...together.


End file.
